


Must Be Something in the Air ... Or Something

by blindedbythetomlinsun



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M, This is trash, also bc they use country names in the confession videos so, bc i felt like it idk dont ask why, country names used, dont take it seriously, i just wrote this for fun really, obviously thats gonna be a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedbythetomlinsun/pseuds/blindedbythetomlinsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>literally a bunch of hetalia love confessions based on the confessions of the voice actors from the english dub tbh. this is some lame trash that I wrote for fun so yeah, not to be taken as serious profound writing.</p><p>(pretend that these all take place during roughly the same time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. GerIta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13Vae_lmIi8  
> and this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFI4VpJaaaQ

"Austria, I'm in love with Germany," Italy blurted as he ran into Austria's house.

"Yes, I know. Everyone knows that," Austria replied, not looking up from his idle piano playing.

"I want to tell him, but I don't know how!" Italy wailed, flailing his arms around.

Austria finally stopped playing and turned to Italy with an exasperated huff.

"Italy. You see him basically every day. Tell him next time you see him."

"Austria, are you sure?"

"Trust me, Italy. It's the best way to go about it." With that, Austria resumed his piano playing, leaving Italy to prepare for his confession.

 

"Austria, I'm sorry, I chickened out!" Italy wailed through the phone, clutching it (and the towel wrapped around his middle) tightly.

" _Just call him_ ," Austria replied, annoyed, and hung up.

Italy took a few deep breaths and nodded to himself a couple of times before dialing Germany's number and waiting.

"Hello," the automated voice greeted. "Leave a message for Germany at the beep."

"Um, hey, Germany? It's Italy. I uh, I just got out of the shower and I thought you might have called. Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

Italy hung up and let out a sigh of frustration. He couldn't believe he chickened out _again!_ No, no, _this_ time he would do it.

"Hey, Germany. Uh, I just went into the other room and I thought I heard my phone ring. Guess not. Call me back when you get the chance! Okay, bye!"

Italy groaned as he hung up yet again, rubbing his forehead wearily. Why was this so hard? 'Once more,' he thought, 'once more and I swear I'll do it this time.'

"Hey, Germany! It, uh, it's been a couple minutes and I thought you would have checked your phone by now. Ah, okay, well ... This is gonna be a little awkward, but ..."

This was it, Italy was going to do it, he really was.

"I love you."

He did it.

And of course, now that he started, he couldn't stop.

"I want to make a pasta shaped like your anatomy! Uh, heheh, it's a _big_ pasta. Um, your face is really wonderful, and I would really like to run my fingers through your hair sometime. Also your voice makes me feel really warm and tingly and sometimes I wish you'd tug on my hair curl more often. I think you're very very good looking and you're my best friend and you're always there for me and I just love you a whole lot! Um, call me back!"

"If you would like to re-record your message, press -"

"Ah, I don't know what button to press! Ah, uh, goodbye Germany!"

Italy hung up with a flourish and hung his head, taking a deep breath. He did it, and now all he had to do was wait.

 

"At ease," Germany commanded, and Italy and Japan relaxed from their military stance. "Good training today, you two. You're progressing quite well, and I'm proud."

"Arigato, Mister Germany," Japan thanked him, dipping his head a little before walking away.

Italy stood a little ways away from Germany, standing pigeon-toed with his head ducked down.

"Um, Germany, did you get my messages?" he asked quietly.

Germany nodded.

"Yes, Italy. I did."

"And you didn't call back."

Germany shook his head.

"No."

Italy winced a little before backing away slowly.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to waste your time. I - I'll just, um, I'll go now -"

"Italy, wait."

Italy looked up apprehensively, unsure as to where this would go.

"Italy," Germany sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm sorry I didn't reply. I was just ... Shocked, and speechless, and surprised that you actually felt the same way ... But now that you're here, I suppose I might as well say it." He took a deep breath and walked towards the other nation until they were almost face to face. "Italy, I love you. In that way. And to make this more ... Personal, or sentimental, or heartfelt, I'll say it in my mother tongue: Ich liebe dich."

Italy grinned widely, looking up at Germany - their faces were so close they were nearly touching.

"Really, Germany? Do you really, really mean it?"

Germany nodded.

"Of course, Italy."

"Ah, ti amo! I love you, too! And I even said it in _my_ mother tongue !"

Germany's face was turning red but still he didn't move away, and his mouth was twitching into a tentative smile.

"Germany, can I do something that I've really wanted to do for a long long time?" Italy whispered.

"Go ahead."

Italy leaned up the last few inches and kissed Germany softly; sweet and short. As they pulled away, Italy saw that Germany was blushing very hard, and it made Italy pull him in for another kiss that lasted longer that time.

"Ahem."

The two pulled away and stared sheepishly at Japan.

"I am glad that you two have finally realized you love each other, but in case you haven't noticed, we are in the middle of a war."

"Sorry, Japan! It won't happen again!" Italy chirped.

Japan sighed and shook his head fondly.

"That's a lie."


	2. FrUk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fS9AwNVRcLY

"Hey Frog, did you hear about Italy and Germany?"

France turned at the sound of England's voice, shaking his head.

"Non, why? What happened?"

"They confessed their love for each other and they're together now! I mean, it was obvious how they felt, but it's good that they've finally realized it."

France's eyes widened.

"Quoi? Mon petit frère is with that bastard Germany?"

England rolled his eyes.

"France, everyone knew they loved each other."

"I know, I know, but still ..." France trailed off thoughtfully. "Um, hey, England? Speaking of love confessions, I have something I want to tell you."

"What, did any other countries confess love too?" England asked excitedly. "I bet you it was Sweden and Finland. Those two are as close as close can be."

"Ah, that is true. But no, that's not what I want to say." France took a deep breath and let it out again to steady himself. "Listen, I know you're going to think I'm joking, but please, s'il te plait, try to take this seriously."

England looked at France expectantly, his playful demeanor gone and replaced with a serious one.

"Right. Well, ah ... I think you're hot," France began, gaining confidence, "and, well, I know you think I'M hot because I'm France and everyone thinks I'm hot. So, what do you say we just dismiss this stupid charade and confess our love for each other? Here, you go first, you go first."

England stared at him blankly and uncomprehendingly.

"Wow," he laughed uncertainly, rubbing the back of his neck, "you, uh, you really suck at knowing dates, don't you? Just like last time, it isn't April Fools."

"I knew you wouldn't take it seriously," France sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. "England, I am trying to tell you that I'm in love with you."

England let out a small gasp, his eyes widening.

"France, please, if this is a joke, I don't - I couldn't bear it if - don't play with my feelings like -"

France shook his head, placing his hands on England's shoulders.

"I am completely serious, Angleterre. Je t'aime. I love you."

"Oh, fuck," England groaned, then leaned the rest of the way forward and kissed France with the force of centuries and centuries of pent-up emotion. "I love you too, you absolute git," England replied breathlessly after they pulled away a few minutes later. "A whole lot, actually. But I'll still fight with you, and tell people I hate you if anyone asks."

"Oh Angleterre," France sighed happily, slinging an arm around the other nation, "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	3. Spamano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off of this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=419FXBWf0Bg

"Romano, c'mon, please?  _Por favor?"_

"No, idiota!"

"But Roma, I'm already filming!"

Romano crossed his arms and sent an icy glare towards the Spanish nation, his mouth a hard line. After Spain had delivered the news of Germany and Italy getting together, Spain had come up with the supposedly "great" idea of sending a video of congratulations.

"Why would I want to congratulate them, anyways?" Romano growled, hiding his face. "'Hi, fratello. Congratulations on getting a boyfriend and leaving me all alone.' I don't think so." How dare his brother go out and find someone and leave him by himself? Why was Romano always left alone?

Spain frowned, lowering his phone but didn't cease filming. 

"Romano, you know your brother loves you. He'll still spend time with you; he always does! Just because he has Germany now doesn't mean he's gone forever." Spain ignored Romano's mutters of "potato bastard" and gave a comforting smile. "Besides, you're not completely alone. You do have me, don't you?"

Romano allowed a small smile to show as he glanced shyly back at the other nation.

"Yeah ... I have you ... bastard." He rolled his eyes at Spain's megawatt grin and let out a huff. "Just ... give me a few minutes. Maybe I'll be more inclined to be nice to them then."

Spain nodded, eyes warm.

"Of course! Take all the time you need, mi querido."

Romano smiled at the nickname and let out a contented sigh as the sun hit Spain just right, making him look as if he were glowing.

"See something you like?" Spain teased, striking a ridiculous pose that Romano assumed was supposed to be sexy or something. "It's my amazingly good looks and Spanish charm, isn't it? Go on, Romano, tell me how wonderful I am. Don't hold back." Spain tried not to laugh but he failed in stifling a small giggle from escaping as he looked at the Italian nation expectantly.

Romano was not impressed, especially not when Spain grinned in a way that Romano assumed was meant to be seductive and when he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh Spain, you're so beautiful with the things, and the turtles, and your camera's pointing at me so I'm just telling you how much I love you - Spain, you're so beautiful, oh just look at you, and ... stuff."

His little spiel was meant only to humour the dorky Spaniard, but along the way he began actually saying how he felt about him. Damn Freudian Slip.

"You love me, Roma?" Spain asked, his grin increasing tenfold if that were even possible.

Much to Spain's delight, Romano blushed as red as a certain fruit that is extremely overused when it comes to comparisons to Romano's blush.

"I-If you haven't realized it already, you must be stupider than I thought, bastard," Romano murmured shyly, glancing at Spain before looking back to the ground as he ducked his head.

Spain enveloped Romano into a warm hug, holding him close.

"Oh, I already knew. It was just nice to hear it from you. And, in case you were wondering, yo tambien te amo, Romano."

Romano showed off a genuine smile as he leaned in to peck Spain's lips very quickly.

"I already knew that too, you beautiful dork."

 

(Both had forgotten that Spain was still filming everything. However, neither had the heart to delete the video after realizing.)


	4. PruCan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not based on any video, unfortunately

"Canada, your adoptive parents are finally together," Prussia announced as he walked up to his good friend.

"Finally," Canada murmured, rolling his eyes. "I've been wondering when they'd finally realize their feelings for each other. The UST was tangible even while they were taking care of America and I as kids!"

"Ew, that's weird. Anyways, this means I'm the only one left out of the Bad Touch Trio who doesn't have a significant other!"

Canada blinked in surprise. 

"Spain and Romano are finally official?"

Prussia nodded sadly.

"I mean, I'm happy for both Franny and Spain, but now I feel really left out and I can't even ask out the guy I like because I'm sure he'll say no and besides, his dad probably wouldn't let me date him."

Canada slung an arm around Prussia's shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"Hey, don't be upset. You'll meet your special someone soon. They might, um ... They might even be right in front of you, haha."

Prussia blushed, giving Canada a shy glance.

"Y-Yeah, right in front of me ..."

"Is your crush a human?" Canada asked suddenly. "It would explain why he'd be hard to get, and it would also explain why you're worried about his dad."

Prussia chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, he's a nation. I'm worried about his dad - well, adoptive dad really - because his dad is one of my best friends and I'm scared he'll murder me."

Prussia hoped that he was being obvious enough; Canada was smart, surely he would put two and two together.

Canada grinned widely, tackling the other nation in a big hug.

"Oh, thank goodness you like me too! I was starting to think my feelings were unrequited," he admitted through giggles.

"Ich liebe dich, Kanada," Prussia said seriously, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Canada smiled fondly in return.

"I love you too, Prussia."

Prussia couldn't think of a moment where he was happier - except maybe when West was being affectionate and sentimental with him for the first (and last) time.

"Now as for my dads, well, I'm sure they won't mind. I mean ... Dad is kinda iffy with you, but Papa trusts you!"

"Ja, but does he trust me with his pride and joy?"

"America?"

"No Dummkopf, America is England's pride and joy. I mean you!"

"Oh." Canada's brows furrowed a bit before he relaxed. "Don't sweat it, I'm sure Papa will be fine. You're one of his best friends!"

"Precisely why I'm worried."

Canada held Prussia's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"C'mon; we'll go tell them together. It'll be fine."

"As long as I'm with you, Birdie, I _know_ everything will be fine."


	5. RusAme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also not based off of a video, unfortunately.

"What the fuck is up with all of the nations hooking up all of a sudden?" America asked incredulously, shaking is head as about six pairs of nations walked into the meeting room holding hands.

"I don't know. Perhaps it is because Valentine's Day is around the corner?" Russia suggested, leaning his head close to America's so that they could talk quietly together.

"Idunno, dude. It seems kinda sketchy. Surely not all of them would get together at the same time?"

"Ah well. Love does not wait, I suppose."

"Well it's making the rest of us feel really fucking left out," America muttered. His eyes widened as he glanced over at the door. "What the hell? Even my own _brother_ has a boyfriend!" America stared wide-eyed at Canada and the ex-nation of Prussia holding hands shyly.

"Are you not happy for them?" Russia asked confusedly, glancing at the two. "I think they are rather cute, although I hope our dear Canada is not overwhelmed by the loud and annoying Prussia." Russia looked back at America and grinned. "Never mind. I believe Canada is used to loud and annoying people. He is your brother after all."

"Hey, fuck off man," America retorted without any malice as he glowered at all the new couples. "This is bullshit, we're never gonna get anything done with everyone acting so lovey-dovey!"

"That is not true, Amerika," Russia replied. "Your fathers are not, as you say, 'lovey-dovey' in the slightest. Neither are Spain and South Italy. At least, not in public. I am sure they can, um, 'keep it in their pants' until the meeting is over."

America gaped at the larger nation.

"Dude, I think you hang with me too much. You're starting to talk like I am."

"Are you saying you do not like my company?"

"Nah dude, I love it! I wish I had your company all the time actually." America's eyes widened and he clapped a hand over his mouth, staring at the smooth wood of the table in mortification.

He could practically _feel_ Russia's smirk, that damn bastard.

"Are all of the couples getting to you, Amerika? You are starting to be as lovey-dovey as they are. Not that I am complaining, but I do hope that you are able to wait until after the meeting for me to kiss you so hard that you feel dizzy."

America lifted his head to look at Russia in awe.

"I ... Are we going to give in to peer pressure and just get our declarations out of the way right now?"

Russia smiled.

"Ya lyublyu tebya, Amerika."

America didn't bother to hide his blush or his wide grin.

"I love you too, Russia."

"What the absolute bloody fuck," England said from across the table, and it was then that the two nations realized that everyone else had ceased all conversations and sat down. Which meant that Russia and America had had an audience the entire time.

"Congratulations?" Canada offered tentatively. The other nations chuckled lightly at his comment.

America glared daggers at everyone in embarrassment and reached down below the table to hold Russia's hand as a source of comfort.

"Shut the fuck up and start the damn meeting already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, if you want me to add more, I can. I can even attempt the SuFin, DenNor, and HongIce if you wish! Mostly I've been trying to base these off of the love confessions given by the voice actors, but as you can see some of them aren't.
> 
> hit me up if you have requests! my tumblr is aph--latvija.


	6. SuFin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Finland is impatient and Sweden is a tease.  
> (not based off of anything)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> due to popular demand I have decided to write sufin, dennor, and hongice!  
> this chapter takes place sometime between prucan and rusame.  
> also, I apologize if either sweden and / or finland are ooc - I'm not too familiar with the nordics.

"Oh, Sweden, did you hear? So many of the nations are finally getting together!" Finland exclaimed happily, clapping his hands in excitement. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Sweden glanced over at the smaller Nordic from his newspaper, nodding his head.

"Ya, quite. M'happy for them."

"I know, me too! It started off with Veneziano and Germany you see, which isn't really surprising to anyone because, well, it's Veneziano and Germany we're talking about. But then France and England followed, and Spain and Romano next, and then Prussia and Canada! Can you believe it, Swe?" Finland gushed, grinning delightedly. The affairs of his fellow Europeans (and Canada!) had always interested him, especially in terms of gossip. As well, he enjoyed knowing that people were finally getting brave enough to be with the ones they loved. He hoped it would inspire him to do the same, but so far, to no avail.

"M'glad. It took them all long enough," Sweden replied, rolling his eyes a little. The antics of the other Europeans (and Canada of course) had always amused him in the way a toddler would amuse an adult; cute and funny, but there was still a sense of indulgence and superiority in regards to the adult.

"I wonder who'll be next?" Finland wondered aloud as he glanced meaningfully at the taller blond, and he knew he was being anything but nonchalant but he needed Sweden to speak up _right now_ or so help him he would throw a fit, which would be very unbecoming but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"I don't know, but I hope it's Denmark an' Norway," Sweden said, smiling ever so slightly at the thought of those two finally getting together. The idea was enough to make Finland forget about his internal conflict and he squealed with glee.

"Oh, of course! I really hope those two will stop dancing around each other," he sighed, putting extra emphasis on the second sentence, "since it's obvious they've liked each other for such a _long time_ and it would be great if they _finally acted upon their feelings_."

Sweden simply nodded in agreement, propping his feet up on a stool as he continued to quietly read the paper. Finland pouted - yes, _pouted_ \- and briefly entertained the thought of crawling into Sweden's lap so he would pay attention to him instead of that stupid paper he'd been reading ever since Finland woke up that morning. Of course, it was merely a thought, and he quickly dismissed it despite it being the most favourable course of action at the moment.

Sweden looked up at Finland, concern written all over his face, which Finland found surprising for many reasons.

"Fin? You okay?" Sweden asked as he put down his newspaper to look at him properly, and dear god Finland wanted to kiss him right there. Or rejoice at the long-awaited disposal of the newspaper. Either one was good for him, really.

Finland found himself nodding in assurance, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, no need to worry, Swe! I'm fine. I just," Finland took a breath, knowing it was now or never, "I think it's really brave of the other nations to pursue the ones they love, don't you think?" he asked instead. Well, he never claimed to be brave himself, did he? "I admire them a lot for having the guts to confess their feelings, and I'm especially glad that they all turned out okay. I mean, they all ended up together after all."

Sweden stared at Finland blankly as he pondered his words before nodding yet _again_. Finland was getting really tired of all his nodding.

"Ya, you're right," Sweden replied in a tone that could be interpreted as interest. "Nothing really bad can come from it."

"Yeah! So if, say, another nation were to hop on the bravery train and confess their love, I'm sure it would end up okay!" Well, Finland never claimed to be subtle, either.

"Like Denmark an' Norway, perhaps," Sweden restated, although there was a look to his eyes that Finland couldn't place. He tried not to sigh in exasperation.

"Yes, like Denmark and Norway. Anyone else you can think of?"

Sweden thought for a bit, brows furrowing ever so slightly.

"Russia and America."

Finland let out an aggressive huff (because such things do exist, I assure you) and pouted full-force, his hands situated on his hips and everything.

"How about you and me, huh? Can you not see us as the next nation couple? Gosh Sweden, I've been trying to get you to confess to me this whole time but it's so hard! Why are you so oblivious?"

Sweden said nothing but simply stood up and wrapped his arms around the shorter nation, holding him close.

Finland allowed himself to be hugged and let the frown disappear from his face for a good five seconds before he put it back on.

"Hey! You can't just do that after I call you out on stuff, Swe. It doesn't work that way!"

"Oh Fin," Sweden sighed, a hint of laughter evident in his voice, "jag älskar dig."

Finland tensed slightly, pulling away from the hug to look at Sweden properly.

"What? You really mean it?" he asked hopefully.

Sweden nodded, and this time Finland wasn't bothered by it one bit.

"Well, I guess I should say minäkin rakastan sinua, Swe."

 

\--------- BONUS SCENE -----------

 

After they had pulled away from their first kiss (which Finland had initiated), Sweden started to smile a little.

"It was that good, huh?" Finland joked, smiling widely as well.

"Well, that, an' something else too."

"Yeah? What else?"

Sweden wrapped his arms around Finland once more, that look in his eyes from earlier returning. This time Finland could identify it - mischief.

"M'not completely oblivious, Fin. I knew what you were up to the 'ntire time."

Finland had no time to be angry before he was pulled in for another heart-melting kiss.

 

\--------- BONUS BONUS SCENE FROM SWEDEN'S POINT OF VIEW ---------

 

“If another nation were to confess their love, I’m sure that it would end up okay!”

Sweden wanted to laugh at how hard Finland was trying. The other Nordic was anything but subtle, and it amused Sweden to no end.

“Like Denmark an’ Norway, perhaps,” he restated, although his eyes had a mischievous glint to them.

“Yes, like Denmark and Norway. Anyone else you can think of?”

Sweden tried not to let out a smile as he saw how exasperated Finland was getting. This was too good, really. He pretended to be deep in thought, even furrowing his brows slightly for good measure.

“Russia and America.”

The look on Finland’s face was priceless, and Sweden didn’t think he could last any longer. Couldn’t he tell that he was merely teasing him? Then again, Sweden wasn’t the best at conveying emotion anyways. Any minute now Finland would finally lose his patience, and when that time came Sweden would finally make his move. His little Fin had suffered for long enough anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the swedish thing sweden says is "I love you" and the finnish thing finland says is "I love you too."  
> please let me know if any of them are too ooc and what I can do to change them!


	7. DenNor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Denmark and Norway are much too doting. Except, not on each other.
> 
> (this one is also not based off of anything - those fans who record videos of the english voice actors saying love confessions need to step up their game omg. no pressure~!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, the nordics are unfamiliar territory so if these guys are ooc please let me know and also tell me what I can do to make them more ic!
> 
> also ... don't question the time period ... I know in the fic description it says to pretend that these all take place roughly during the same time, and in chapter 1 Japan says they're in the middle of a war (aka ww2) but like in the spamano one Spain was using a cellphone and here they're also using cellphones so just ... pretend that the war Japan is talking about is a recent one or something idk ... or maybe I'll just go back and change it to make it more modern-day-friendly.

"Hey Norge, did you hear about all the nations turning mushy?"

Norway fought back an eye-roll as he looked over his shoulder at the cheerful Dane.

"Mushy?" he repeated, needing Denmark to elaborate. Mushy could mean many things.

Denmark looked up from where he, Iceland, and Hong Kong were situated on the floor, all of them on their phones. Norway didn't know why he bothered at this point. Granted, Hong Kong was sketching something on a drawing app - he was actually quite the artist - and Iceland was reading some novel or other, but Denmark ... Who knew, honestly.

"Yeah, mushy! They've all gone and confessed their love to each other and now there are six couples! And guess who the newest one is?" Denmark looked way too excited, indicating to Norway that he should be a little worried. Anything that made the Dane overexcited had to be approached with caution. "Sweden and Finland!" he continued with a wide grin. "I mean, we all knew it would happen eventually, but they got together yesterday and I'm so happy for them!"

At that remark, Norway perked up slightly, although he couldn't say he was surprised.

"Oh, really? I'll be sure to tell them congratulations, then," he replied, his tone lighter than usual.

"Took them long enough," Iceland muttered from his spot on the floor, not looking up as he continued scrolling through whatever he was reading.

"Well, thanks for the news Denmark, but now it's time for lunch," Norway sighed. "It's been ready for a while now."

At the prospect of food, the three moved up off of the floor and made for the kitchen - Denmark running while Iceland and Hong Kong walked leisurely together. It was times like these that Norway was the most content; spending time with his little Iceland and his loud, idiotic Dane always felt like home to him. Even Hong Kong was pleasant to have around, as the young boy was quiet but entertaining to speak to. Besides, any friend (or more than friend, Norway speculated) of Iceland's was a friend of his as well.

Denmark had stopped by Norway's place for a visit that morning upon hearing that Iceland was staying for the day. Not wanting to be the "third wheel" as he so blatantly put, Iceland went ahead and invited Hong Kong, and the four had found themselves in a sort of "bonding day," according to Denmark and nobody else. 

"Lunch is great, Nor. Thanks!" Denmark said through a mouth full of food.

Norway rolled his eyes at his antics.

"Manners," he chided gently.

"He's right, though," Iceland spoke up, glancing briefly at his older brother. "It's yummy, as usual. Thank you."

Norway nodded his thanks at the compliment, smiling on the inside. He cocked his head as he noticed some crumbs on Iceland's cheek and his brotherly instincts activated as he took it upon himself to grab a napkin and wipe his little brother's face.

"Ack, Norway!" Iceland spluttered in protest, pushing his hand away. "I'm not a kid, you don't have to do that anymore!"

Norway wanted to coo at how adorable he was but resigned to simply patting his head.

"Nonsense. Are you still hungry? I could grab you another plate if you'd like."

"Stop babying me," Iceland grumbled, shaking his head to unruffle his hair. "I'm capable of getting my own food."

"Still hungry, then?" Norway asked, ignoring Iceland's remark as he moved to fill his plate again.

Iceland sighed but nodded, accepting his fate for now.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Still hungry."

Meanwhile, Denmark had taken a shine to Hong Kong and was talking to him animatedly. The younger boy merely responded with a word or two, leaving the speaking to the Dane.

"Your drawings are really cool, Hong! They're so pretty, I like all the detail you put into them!" Denmark enthused, smiling at him. "I'm really flattered that you're drawing København. You definitely do it justice."

Hong Kong smiled ever so slightly at the Dane's praise, thanking him quietly. He had finished eating quite some time ago and had began sketching at Denmark's request. He hadn't realized he was drawing the rambunctious Nordic's capital city until the nation himself had brought it up.

"Hey, wanna come to the living room with me?" Denmark suggested as Norway began clearing the table. "Watching you draw is fun, and maybe you can teach me a thing or two!"

Hong Kong glanced hesitantly at the joyful blond before nodding in agreement, following a skipping Denmark to the living room.

The Dane had taken the liberty to make the sofa extra comfy for his new pal; the cushions were patted and a few pillows were set neatly onto the spot beside him for Hong Kong to sit comfortably as he drew.

Hong Kong was a tad uneasy and confused at all the special treatment given to him, but he wasn't one to decline comfort while drawing. The floor was causing his elbows to ache anyhow.

"Here, do you need some paper? Nor has a bunch of art supplies - he likes to doodle a lot, but it's never been something he'd wanted to seriously pursue. He just keeps it around. I could grab them for you if you want." Denmark chattered amiably, not even stopping to hear Hong Kong's reply before he'd left to search for the aforementioned supplies.

"Iceland, you look a bit chilly. Do you need me to turn up the heat?" Norway asked his little brother who sat alongside him on the other couch reading.

Iceland shook his head, not looking up from his phone.

Norway still appeared slightly skeptical but didn't press the subject. Instead, he wrapped an arm around Iceland's shoulders and held him close in an attempt to warm him.

"Norway!" Iceland complained, shoving the older Nordic off of him only to be brought back into a cuddle. Iceland rolled his eyes but knew there was no point in resisting, and he _really wanted to read his novel thank you very much_ , overly-attached Norway or not.

"Just leave some room for me to breathe," he grumbled, shifting around in Norway's grip as his older brother smiled internally, knowing he'd won.

"I got the stuff," Denmark exclaimed upon re-entering the living room, presenting the supplies to Hong Kong with a flourish. "There's a bunch of pencils and pencil crayons, and a hell of a lot of blank paper you can use. Oh, and erasers, of course." He took a seat next to Hong Kong, peering over to see the boy still working diligently on his portrait of Copenhagen. "Hey, are you comfy? Your pillow looks kinda stiff, I could fix it for you if you need. That position doesn't look too cozy, either. You good?"

"I'm fine, thank you Denmark."

"Iceland, you're shaking. Are you sure you're not cold?"

"Stop bothering me, Norway, I'm trying to read."

"Hong Kong, the drawing looks great! You've been working a lot, feel free to take a break, kiddo. Need any snacks? I can always whip something up for you. Oh, shoot, the pencils are falling - oh, I'll get them so you don't have to get up, don't worry."

"Oh, th-thank -"

"Iceland, you're sniffling. Are you really sure you're okay? You might be catching a cold."

"I _said_ stop bothering me -"

"You're really talented, Hong Kong - absolutely fantastic! Thanks again for drawing København, you're too kind -"

"Your face is red, perhaps I should give you some medicine -"

"I'm not sick, just _please_ leave me -"

"Denmark, please stop leaning on me if you want this drawing to turn out well -"

"You're just so great Hong, ah, I'm sorry -"

"Iceland, really -"

"I said I'm _fine_ -"

"Denmark, you moved my arm and I messed up -"

"Shit! I'll erase that for you, no worries -"

"But Iceland -"

" _Hong Kong, meeting in my room, **now**_. Please," Iceland shouted, wiping his eyes as he stood up, stalking to his room frustratedly.

All talking ceased, Denmark and Norway staring after the youngest Nordic with open mouths. Hong Kong sighed and shot him an understanding look before standing up, apologizing quietly to the Dane beside him, and following after.

"I'm sick of Norway being so overbearing!" Iceland groaned, wiping his eyes once more as he tried to get his face back to its normal colour.

"Denmark is very thoughtful, but perhaps a bit _too_ helpful," Hong Kong added, resting a hand on Iceland's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my novel just reached a sad part," the Nordic muttered, shaking his head a bit to re-orientate himself. "We need to get them off our backs."

"Get them to start dealing with each other instead," Hong Kong suggested, and Iceland nodded slowly.

"That's actually a good idea, Hong. I know just how to do it."

 

"Are you okay, Iceland? Your eyes are red," Norway commented, walking over to fuss over his little brother once Iceland had left his room. They stood right outside Iceland's bedroom door, moving over slightly as Hong Kong exited. "Is everything alright?"

Iceland nodded, accepting Norway's arm around his shoulders as he leaned against him.

"Yeah. Except, I think Denmark is bugging Hong Kong too much and he's practically taking him away from me. Could you talk to him?" Iceland glanced up at his older brother with pleading eyes, the wetness and red hue to them from his earlier tears making his act more convincing.

"Is that what was bothering you?" Norway asked, beginning to frown after Iceland nodded. "That idiotic Dane. I'll speak to him. You can spend more time with Hong Kong now."

Iceland grinned.

"Thanks, Nor!" he said gratefully, squeezing his brother in a hug before leaving for his room again.

During that time, Hong Kong had returned to the living room to talk to Denmark, who was worried about Iceland. 

"Is everything okay?" he asked Hong Kong. 

Hong Kong nodded reassuringly.

"He's fine, he just wanted to tell me something. But I have a problem."

Denmark perked up in interest, looking curiously at the younger nation.

"What's the matter, Hong? Is it something about your drawing?"

Hong Kong shook his head, sighing a little.

"No. I think Norway is smothering Iceland too much. He's keeping Ice from hanging out with me, which sucks."

Denmark's expression flickered into one of surprise before his brows furrowed as he glanced in the direction of Iceland's room, mouth turned downwards.

"I always told Nor that he doted on Icey too much," he muttered, shaking his head. Hong Kong decided not to point out the hypocrisy of that statement. "Sorry about that, Hong. You can hang out with Iceland. I'll talk to Norway. Lyder godt?"

Hong Kong nodded, bowing his head slightly in thanks before heading for Iceland's room, maneuvering around Norway as he entered the living room.

Norway's arms were crossed and Denmark had his hands on his hips, both of them frowning deeply. When they began to speak, they shouted at the same time.

"You're keeping Iceland from Hong Kong -"

"You're keeping Hong Kong from Iceland -"

Both Nordics stopped suddenly, their frustration replaced with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Norway scoffed, the look of condescension that Denmark was so used to evident on his face. "You're the reason Iceland's upset - you've been keeping Hong Kong from him."

"Wait, what? No way!" Denmark protested, arms coming to rest at his sides with clenched fists. "You're too busy babying poor Icey that Hong Kong feels like you're stealing him or something!"

"Quit making stupid accusations, Dane!" Norway snapped, running an anxious hand through his hair. "Iceland's unhappy, and it's your fault!"

"My fault? What, because I was giving Hong Kong some love?" Denmark scoffed incredulously, one brow raised as he stepped closer towards Norway.

"Yes. You were taking Hong Kong away from him," Norway hissed, his frown quickly becoming a scowl.

"I was only paying so much attention to Hong Kong because you were too busy coddling Iceland to spend time with me!" Denmark exclaimed angrily, arms flailing around.

Norway froze, eyes wide as he regarded the Dane hesitantly.

"I ... What?"

Denmark had the decency to blush and slap a hand over his mouth, glancing at the floor in a rare display of embarrassment.

"Uh ... Yeah. Don't get me wrong - Hong's super awesome! But ... I was jealous that you were doting on Iceland more than you were paying me attention, so I kinda transferred all the affection I wanted to show you to Hong Kong?" Denmark explained hastily, the end of his rambling sounding more like a question as his voice went up nervously.

Norway physically deflated, all the fight leaving him as he gazed at Denmark with a look of fond exasperation.

"Stupid Dane," he murmured, stepping closer to wrap his arms around the taller Nordic. "I was mollycoddling Iceland so much because I had a lot of pent-up affection that _I_ wanted to give to _you_."

Denmark blinked in surprise, firstly because Norway had actually shown that he cared for Denmark, and secondly because did Norway just admit that he liked him too?

"Well, now that we're here we might as well show our affection to the proper person," Denmark suggested quietly, heart beating faster out of nervousness.

Norway regarded him closely for a second, his eyes contemplating, before he leaned up the rest of the way - he had to go up on his toes, Denmark noted happily - to give his stupid, idiotic, insufferable, _heart-meltingly adorable_ Dane a kiss.

"Jeg elsker dig, Norge," Denmark murmured, pulling Norway even closer as he buried his face in the shorter nation's hair.

"Jeg elsker deg også, Danmark."

 

From their hidden positions behind the doorway, Hong Kong and Iceland rolled their eyes at the two stupid nations before them.

"Guess they're the next nation couple," Iceland whispered.

Hong Kong nodded in agreement.

"Took them long enough. Nice work," he added, flashing a smile at his partner-in-crime.

Iceland grinned, fist-bumping his best friend.

"Couldn't have done it without you, Hong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god they're all probably sO OUT OF CHARACTER FUCK I'M SORRY I KNOW VERY LITTLE ABOUT THE NORDICS AND HONG KONG AND I AM UNAWARE OF ANY FANDOM-ACCEPTED HEADCANONS THAT PEOPLE HAVE FOR THEM SO LIKE please let me know what I can do to make them more accurate, ugh I'm sorry (this is why it took me so long to write this chapter bc I did so much research on how these four are characterized omg)  
> PS the Danish thing Denmark says is "I love you, Norway" and the thing Norway says back is "I love you too, Denmark." Aww so cute I know.


End file.
